Sympathy for the Devil
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "Let me help you," A voice whispered from behind, "I don't need any help, especially from you!" The fire nation prince yelled out with rage, "Oh Zuko, I think that you do, you just can't admit it, not to anyone, not even yourself..."


**Sympathy for the Devil**

**Summary: "Let me help you," A voice whispered from behind, "I don't need any help, especially from you!" The fire nation prince yelled out with rage, "Oh Zuko, I think that you do, you just can't admit it, not to anyone, not even yourself..."**

**Anime/Manga/Movie/Book: Avatar: The Last Airbender/InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Kagome/Zuko**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Ursa had at one point, been the Lady of the Fire Nation, standing by the side of Lord Ozai, with her two children, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, the latter of which she held no real attachment or felt any affection for. On one particular dark night, Lady Ursa had been made to do something against her better judgment, to procure the safety of her son. Her son's life had been threatened. Prince Zuko was to be killed by order of his grandfather, the current Fire Lord, Lord Azulon. So that Lord Ozai might know the pain and suffering of his older brother, Lord Iroh, who had just recently lost his first born son, Lu Ten, to the war at Ba Sing Se. Ursa had become fearful of this order, she loved her son so much, she would have done anything to keep him safe...even kill Fire Lord Azulon. She was banished for treason, and escaped into the night, but not before bidding her son a final farewell, fully prepared never to see him again.'_

"Lady Ursa, dinner is ready, won't you come in?" A nine year old girl came running out of the quaint house, smiling at the woman who had recently come to stay with them. She was a beautiful girl, with black hair in waves tied back with a blue tie, dressed in a tribal brown top and crop pants, she ran up barefoot to Ursa and took her gently by the hand. "Come, let's eat, Lady Ursa."

The Lady Ursa smiled in kind as she let the little girl lead her inside to the table.

'_We had been lucky to have received the Lady Ursa at our steps. However, the situation to which we did had been grim in her favor. She had been welcomed openly among our family. She shared many beautiful stories with us, most about her kind, caring son, not many concerning her daughter, but that mattered little.'_

"Thank you Kagome; Rai, you have such a charming little girl,"

"Thank you Lady Ursa,"

"Please, just Ursa, I am no longer a Lady of the Fire Nation."

"Mama says that even if you aren't at home any more, it doesn't make you anything less than what you were there, now that you are where you are."

Ursa frowned and looked at Rai who turned away, avoiding the eyes of the higher lady. "Why would she say that?"

"Because Kagome is not from Fire Nation, but you can't tell anyone,"

"**Kagome!"**

Kagome flinched back and turned to her _mother_.

"...No, please, calm down Rai," Ursa smiled, "I am a banished Lady, I pose you and your family no threat, please,"

Rai stared the woman in the eyes and sighed, "I found her wandering about the forest about six years ago, she was just a toddler of three, but she knew her name, and had no injuries to speak of. I asked where her parents were, and she said gone, that was all I could get out of her for a few weeks before someone knocked on my door." Rai placed a plate down and sat at the table, "A soldier, fire nation of course, asking if I'd seen a three or four year old little girl wandering around the forest recently, I answered yes, and that she was upstairs in a guest room I had provided. He came in...and...he made to kill the child..."

Ursa's eyes widened, "What ever for?"

"...she's gifted...impressively so...her mother was of the Northern Water Tribe...and her father...was of the Fire Nation, I only learned of this through the bracelet she wore, I took it to a craftsman who told me of which tribe it had come from, I had assumed she was of a water tribe, but I was wrong, the rest I learned on my own."

Kagome was sitting silently, listening to Rai tell the story of her past.

"She had become terrified at the soldier, and with a mere motion of her hands, a wall of fire had surrounded the soldier before enclosing around him. I was scared, a three year old had done this...but then...she started to cry, she ran to the man and shook him, he was still alive...she healed him, remarkably so...no burns, nothing...he comes by often to see how she's doing, but has been protective of her since he learned of her warm heart. I imagine, had it been anyone else, she would have been killed for her actions."

"You were both lucky to have been scouted out by a fire nation soldier with a collection of morals that most would have long ago discarded." Ursa commented. "I wish you could meet my son, Kagome...I think you'd like him. He is such a kind boy."

"I will meet him then! When I get older, I will find him." Kagome smiled.

Laughing, Ursa pat the girl on the head gently, "You should train up if you plan to leave, it's not safe in this world. My son...in such a horrible world, he would die."

"Then I will protect him!"

Rai smiled and shook her head, "Now she's determined. She'll be out everyday training, if only to be the prince's bodyguard when she grows up."

The two women laughed at the thought as Kagome watched curiously before going about eating her food. Only the future would tell her what was to come...until then...she would become strong enough to take care of protecting the Prince.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, tell me what you guys think! I will update when I get the chance, until then, please regard me kindly, and enjoy! Luv, Luv, Akuma!**


End file.
